fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Spar! Between Gundahar and Solomon?
---- Gundahar took Solomon to the arena in Othrys, a sparring session, as Gundahar blatantly called it. There were crowds of people on the rows, most of them soilders, looking forward to a sparring session against Centurions, they all paid for tickets as well, the crowd was roaring, it was the first time they would ever see Gundahar fight, rumours were spread throughout Othrys about Gundahar being the strongest of the Centurions, due to no one seeing him actually battle for real. But. There were also rumours going around that Solomon could easily take on Gundahar, and win without breaking a sweat, this match was going to put all those rumours to rest. The roaring of the crowd was mostly leaning towards Solomon, since he's shown his power before. Gundahar went into his position, and waited for Solomon to get into his position. Solomon sighed, still half asleep rubbing his eyes to try and get himself awake. He scanned over Gundahar he was always curious as to what was so special about him, guess it was time to find out. Although, he would have preferred to just observe him fight someone else and not him. He also observed the crowd gathered while he would rather not show off, it wouldn't hurt to stretch a little. He got into position but never really seemed like he was taking it too seriously. He then sat down and waited for Gundahar to make the first move. As soon as he sat down, a barrier activated above them, allowing the crowd to spectate the spar, whilst they will not be harmed. An announcer is heard through the barrier. "Welcome everyone! To the training match between Gundahar, The Immortal Killer, and Solomon, The Legion. If you wish to make bets, make them now!" After a few minutes of waiting, all the bets were placed, the statistics on the board read '12.96%' for Gundahar to win, and '87.04%' for Solomon to win, the amount of the winner, of the sparring match, will get fifty thousand dollars. "Let's get ready for the match! Are the contestants ready!" Gundahar nodded, then glanced to Solomon. Solomon nodded lazily as well. A pop noise was heard, to start the match. Gundahar dashed towards Solomon at incredible speeds, not even using his magic yet, as soon as Gundahar was close, he opened up the match. "Wool bomb!" he yelled, as he lobbed a wool bomb at Solomon, attempting to use that to end the match quickly. Solomon scoffed at the incoming attack, using Reflector to both reflect the attack away from him, while also turning him invisible, and not currently visible to Gundahar. Solomon looked at the crowd betting on the result of the match, it half made him want to just throw the match just to get on their nerves, not that it would bug him any. Solomon planned to forfeit right before Gundahar went down though, he had no desire to be on Gundahar's bad side seeing how close he is to Cronus, but figured he should make the fight look good before tossing the towel in. Time to show Gundahar why he is known as the legion "Oh, to spice things up, let me tell ya something the reason i've never lost is cause I never fight by myself." He held out his hand and 3 mages appeared around Gundahar these mages were called Crevan Sytiki, Alden Virkov, and Sylvia Faison. Of course to Solomon this was a simple use of his Arc of Embodiment, but the strength was there beaming off the 3 as Solomon appeared again laying down "Have fun you guys..." As he said this the arc of embodiment clones started their assault, Crevan launched several rays of light magic at Gundahar, Alden shot at him using bullet magic from his hands, and Sylvia launched many Ice make birds at him. It was clear why he was known as The Legion, and this was only scraping the surface of what Solomon had up his arsenal. Gundahar's eyes began to glow an eerie shade of pink, his Temporal Eye activating, then his Magical Aura shows, the amount of magic power emitting from his aura was astounding, enough to send chills through Solomon, and rattle Solomon from his quick 'snooze', he appears as though he has the magical aura of a Cardinal, but that shouldn't be possible, for a Centurion. Gundahar smirked, as his Magical Aura was golden, and morphed closer to his body, he activated his Amplifer. "Speed power up!" he shouted, as his speed increased by extraordinary proportions. Also activating his Touch Sensory Magic, his reaction time increased even further. He then dashed towards the light magic, Ice-Make birds, and magic bullets. From an unskilled mage's perspective, when he pushed off the ground, he 'disappeared'. "Better keep up~!" Gundahar muttered. As the light 'slowly' approached Gundahar, he shifted his footing, going under the light, speeding towards Crevan. "RA!" Gundahar demanded, as a spherical shape formed in his hands, the heat of the air around them began to heat up, the miniature sun did not take long to create, as Gundahar lobbed it at Crevan, then takes a sharp turn, going around Crevan, by the time Crevan and Gundahar were side by side, Gundahar round house kicked Crevan into the miniature sun, causing a huge explosion. Gundahar kept speeding forwards, subconsciously avoiding the magic bullets, heading towards Alden. "RADEGAST!" said Gundahar, forming a spear-like shape, with intense flames. The air, was getting heated even further, with the more spells, even Sylvia could feel the heat, Gundahar jumped up past the bullets, a few of them skimmed his body. Still a bit slow... Gundahar thought to himself, and at that moment, he forced the spear-like flame formation down onto Alden, seeing what would happen. Solomon while he did get up he was not too impressed with Gundahar's show of force, in fact from his facial expression he didn't even give any sign of worry, shock, or fear from his sudden power up. His expression was as blank as it first was when he got dragged into the arena. In response to his attacks Alden making a net like pattern launched upward a Disassembly Magic wave aimed at the airborne Gundahar, meanwhile Solomon desummoned the clones of Crevan and Sylvia. While it was unclear what his battle plan exactly was he was smart to utilize Alden in the way he did as an airborne target, as it touched Gundahar's flame spears and then attempted to disassemble Gundahar, Solomon just stared analyzing the situation in its entirety waiting for Gundahar to see his flaw. Gundahar bit his lip, his shadow grabbing onto his ankle, throwing him backwards, he lands on the groung, skidding backwards, seeing that the other two were desummoned, Gundahar thought this was the best chance he would get at Solomon. "Speed power up, times two." Gundahar muttered, the golden aura gaining brightness, then, he pushes off towards Solomon. With great torque, Gundahar pushed hard enough to disappear from everyone's sight for a split second. Charging towards Solomon, as he was close enough, he muttered "Sword Technique: Three Thousand slashes of Gluttony!" and attempted to use the sword technique on Solomon, but with less force, and deadliness. Solomon just stared as Gundahar charged at him, he already had no desire to even participate let alone fight one of the weakest of the Centurion's although this was just his opinion on the matter. He did not move at all and when Gundahar did reach him, and when the sword techniques slammed against his body the image of him tore away as it was revealed Solomon was still invisible. "If I can summon up warriors what makes you think I can't do the same for myself?" As Solomon said this 2 monsters appeared in the arena both of them. But that was not the end of that as Solomon summoned Lacero the devil monster, all 3 monsters that appeared before him easily were at least 7.5 in height and all possessed fearsome appearances. Solomon still invisible, and behind Alden raised his hands as he signaled for the monsters to begin their assault. Each of them began to charge at Gundahar with an impressive speed despite their size and using their considerable strength attempted to launch a powerful combo melee barrage against Gundahar attempting to corner him and force him to reveal more of his cards that he still possessed within his deck. "Defense Power Up! Times two!" The Golden aura around Gundahar hardened, as if he was in a shell. The monsters' melee barrage combos threw Gundahar around like he was nothing, at the last attacks of the barrage, Gundahar was sent towards a wall. The shell the Amplifier magic gave him, was cracked, and Gundahar was panting. "Jesus... This is harder than expected... Should I? Nhu... nu yet." Gundahar got up, and dusted himself off. "Is that all?! Your monsters, made of magic, and you couldn't even break my defenses. Shamefull..." Gundahar stuck his tongue out at them. Then deactivated his Amplifer, giving it a little break. His Temporal eye deactivated, as so did his Touch Sensory magic, he gave a sigh of relief. "Pele." Gundahar muttered to himself, as one gigantic magic circle appeared under the three monsters. A spark is seen before the blaze, as the three monsters were incenerated almost instantly. Gundahar cracked his neck. "Attack Power up, times two." as he said this, he summoned another miniature sun in his hand. "Ra." when he said this, the miniature sun began to grow in mass, almost three times as huge as it was. Gundahar threw this miniature sun at the middle of the arena, a small cloak of fire protecting him. As the sun hit the middle of the battlefield, it exploded, causing an AoE. It went so far as two thirds of the arena, due to the fact that the arena is pretty large. As the explosion subsided, Gundahar emerged from the flames, unharmed. Gundahar gave a shy smile. "C-Could you give up? I really don't wanna' fight now..." Gundahar blushed. "Ahahaa..." Solomon desummoned everything he had summoned earlier and was no longer invisible "Alright, I forfeit." As he said this an outrage from the spectating crowd could be heard as they threw popcorn and other assorted objects but due to the barrier not really hitting him at all. He then preceded to lay down and think. To be more accurate to his reasoning it was not because Gundahar asked nicely, it was because if the fight went on any further Solomon feared he would end up killing Gundahar, and Solomon had no desire to incur the wrath of Cronus. Gundahar skipped over to Solomon, then activated his amplifier. "Attack power up, times two." Then, proceded to punch the ground, with great torque. causing the entire Arena to shake, making a three meter deep crater. After seeing that this was an image, Gundahar activated his Temporal Eye, and Touch Sensory magic. He scans around, attempting to find a distortion in the scenery around him, he spots a small disfiguration of light, bending. "Speed power up, times two." as soon as he said this, he pushed off again, this time, faster than he was before, he 'appears' in front of the real Solomon, and gives him a good whack with the backside of his katana, hopefully, knocking the wind out of Solomon, he then dashed backwards, stancing up with his katana. "Nice try, I knew you'd be weaselish, and not try to actually surrender. Now, you could surrender like a man, or I will have to break you." Gundahar gave a confident smile. "Will you actually forfit now? Or..?" Gundahar asked for his last answer. Solomon just glared at Gundahar, more annoyed then anything as he raised his hand Gundahar became surrounded by a legion of Gundahar clones. As he snapped his fingers together they all converged upon Gundahar attempting to gang up on him all at once allowing the clones to figure out how they'd all attack Gundahar by themselves as he observed from afar. "Pele!" All the Gundahar clones admitted at once, forming hundreds of miniature stars, lobbing them at the Original Gundahar, Gundahar activated his concealment magic, turning himself invisible. Solomon feels pins and needles all over his body, as everyone's sight becomes blackened, like the shadows around them are blacking out the light. "Shadow Magic: Dome of Shadow." Gundahar whispered behind the real Solomon, causing a bone-chilling shiver to go down his spine, if Solomon turned, there'd be a shadow clone of Gundahar, not doing anything, simply standing there with a maddening grin, from ear to ear, looking like a demon took control of him. The shadows began to push themsleves toward the barrier, covering it, causing the area to become darkened, hard to see, even Solomon should have a hard time seeing in this never-ending darkness. "Twilight Phoenix Kenpo: Armed Style, Crimson Dragon: Bite of the Crimson Dragon!" Gundahar screamed at the top of his lungs, his shriek fills the entire Arena, then, silence. The spell wore off, the light returning to the battle field, Gundahar stood at other side of the arena, staring at Solomon. It looked as if it was slow-motion to Solomon, the sword skills Gundahar has accquired filled the crowd with wonderment, he elegantly sheathed his sword, the sheathing in slow motion, and looked like it had a few after-images. The heads of the Gundahar clones popped off, Gundahar dashed towards Solomon,his Amplifier on, he used it to power up his speed, as soon as he could, Gundahar his Solomon with his sheath, causing a small, one inch gnash, on Solomon's arm, then he slashed the other arm, creating the same gnash. "If you know what's good for you, forfit the match, for real." He put the sheath to Solomon's neck, a small cut forming on where his arteries are. (Not going to cut his neck.) "What do you say, will you forfit? Or not?" Gundahar demanded an answer from Solomon. Solomon didn't even give a response as his self preservation instincts kicked in, with a serious goal in mind to protect his life. His telekinesis froze Gundahar in place slipping himself away from the blade he then threw Gundahar at the wall with a big impact Gundahar was now in the wall. He then took out his dagger and using his Reflector magic launched a volley of distort blades of varying sizes at Gundahar for the first time in this fight, it may be that Solomon was taking this seriously for once. Gundahar got onto his feet, getting his wind back, he takes a big breath of air, looking at the incoming blades, using sword pressure, he begins to send his on slashes, as soon as one rope of sword pressure hits a distort blade, they exploded, showing off the power of Gundahar and Solomon. The normal human eye cannot track Gundahar's movements. The blades erupt against each other, Gundahar's slashes taking the advantage, then Solomon's slashes taking advantage, they do this for several minutes, until Gundahar bolts to the side, the distort blades hitting the barrier, cracking it, Gundahar kept slashing the air, sending waves of Sword Pressure towards Solomon."Speed, power up, times two!" Gudnahar shouted, as he dashed towards Solomon, appearing before him, jabbing him in the abdoman, torso, arms, shoulders, neck and finally face, the jabs being so fast, they broke the sound barrier, after unleashing this flurry on Solomon, he Shy kicked him, right in the groin. Causing him lots of pain, and sending him up to the barrier. Solomon stopped himself before hitting the top of the barrier, he just glared at Gundahar. Solomon sighed before putting his dagger back into its sheath. Solomon despite taking damage was still not impressed by Gundahar's show of strength. "That martial art.... Twilight Phoenix Kenpo, how did you learn it...." He whispered this as so Gundahar did not hear him. He placed his hand on his scarf, the speed Gundahar possessed was not natural in nature but there were ways to deal with fast opponents, one way was to match the speed the other was to attack the opponent in a way speed becomes useless. He held his hand to Gundahar "Spiral Pain." As he said this Gundahar's clothes suddenly started to restrain his movements as Solomon used his Reflector magic to confine his movements, As this was happening Solomon summoned 4 Banshee's that surrounded him as they started to shriek a devastating sound based attempt attempting to knock out Gundahar. Gundahar's head felt like it was going to explode, the shrieking making his vision go blurry. He deactivates his Amplifier, Touch Sensory Magic, and Temporal Eye, then activates his concealment magic, a magic circle encases Gundahar, and makes him sensually disappear, at this instant, he also used Shadow Magic, sinking down into the Shadow, he waits in the shadow, coming up with a strategy. Several minutes pass, as Gundahar emerged again, his pants, socks, and shirt all off. Gundahar was blushing, he's probably feeling pretty naked, and uncomfortable. As Gundahar emerged, he unsheathed his katana, with great torque, he twisted his body, in a way that made the blunt edge of the katana feel just like a cinder block falling on someone, aiming for Solomon's neck, Gundahar attempted to deliever a final blow to Solomon, all this in good hopes. Solomon tossed away his scarf revealing the 5 "Tattoo" eyes on his forehead, the center one started to glow as Gundahar reached him Solomon used his Reflector magic to reflect the katana in its entirety away from him as Gundahar's attack failed to reach him Solomon delivered a Telekinetic lash at his torso launching him back into the ground with a big impact on the ground. "Enough, whether you want to admit it or not I'm not a fair sparring opponent for you, the cards I possess are limitless in nature, and to be honest we've drawn this out enough. We both have received a fair bit of hits, I think this sparring match is done. You agree?" Solomon floated back down to the bottom of the arena tossing Gundahar's pants at him. Gundahar thought for a moment, then nodded, putting on his pants, still blushing. "Y-You almost got me naked... Y-You... pervert..." Gundahar covered up his torso, and walked towards his shirt, slipping it on. "On three... Ready? ... One! ... Two! ... Three!" In unison, they threw their hands up in the air, and yelled out "I foreit." The crowd gasped, as the announcer was almost left speechless. "W-What?!" The announcer asked in disbelief. "It looks like it's a draw! What a match everybody!" The crowd roared, as statistics came ascross the board. The Board Read: Solomon: Overall Performance = 79% Gundahar: Overall Performance = 21% Gundahar shrugged, thinking he deserved it, since he gave Solomon a cheap shot to the family jewels. "The winner of this round is! Gundahar! For the eariler forfeit from Solomon! But, the technical winner of this round, is Solomon, Gundahar will get the money from the bets, sorry folks!" The Announcer said, sounding nervous. "Well Solomon, I guess you technically won that round, but, I still got the money." Gundahar said, sticking his tongue out at Solomon, looking as if the spar had no effect at all on him, and his magic power. If Solomon would take a closer look, it'd seem like Gundahar only sustained a few scratches, and cuts. Gundahar waved to Solomon, then walked off the arena, to let them remake the arena, and for him to collect his money. Solomon sighed as he put his scarf back over his usual spot it is. "Close enough." As Solomon walked off his wounds slowly closed by themselves, as he walked past a figure with a surprising resemblance to Crevan Sytiki they walked off from Gundahar's vision. Solomon Reaves would be ready for the upcoming war and he would arise as one of the top Centurions of Othrys, by actions alone he would prove himself the strongest of Othrys's arsenal.